Funesto
Funesto (Reaper en inglés,'' 死神'' Shinigami en japonés) es uno de los enemigos de Smashventura, provieniente del [[Kid Icarus (universo)|universo Kid Icarus]]. Perfil Los Funestos aparecen en todos los videojuegos de la saga Kid Icarus. Tienen la apariencia de un esqueleto que porta una guadaña y va vestido con una túnica. En Kid Icarus aparece en todas las zonas del juego excepto en las Fortalezas y el Palacio del Cielo. En Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters se le llama Parca en vez de Funesto. En Kid Icarus: Uprising aparecen por primera vez en el capítulo 4, donde también hace su primera aparición el Funesto Supremo, en ese mismo capítulo. Tiene una versión menor llamada Funesto menor, que llama cuando ve algún enemigo, esta versión menor a diferencia del Funesto, puede aparecer en batallas aéreas. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Aquí, el Funesto junto al Funesto menor aparecen como una pegatina, con su artwork del primer juego de Kid Icarus. Solo Pit puede usar la pegatina. En Super Smash Bros. 4 Aquí el Funesto aparece como un enemigo común en el modo Smashventura, exclusivo para la versión de 3DS y en el Mundo Smash, exclusivo de la versión para Wii U. Puede lanzar Funestos menores para luchar con el jugador. También aparece como un trofeo para la versión de Nintendo 3DS y para la de Wii U. Funesto SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Un Karateka Mii junto a un Funesto en Smashventura. Descripción del trofeo en la versión para Nintendo 3DS Español right|90px :Funesto :Como evidentemente no se trata del jardinero, ¡cuidado con esa guadaña! Notarás que uno de estos va por ti cuando la música cambie y oigas el alarido con el que llama a sus funestos menores. Si atacas a distancia y no te acercas, su presencia no tendrá consecuencias... funestas. Inglés Versión americana :Reaper & Reapette :Since he's clearly not planning on doing any gardening, watch out for that scythe! You can tell when one of these has its sights set on you because the music will change and you'll hear a loud scream as it summons its Reapettes. If you always keep your distance and attack from afar, there's no need to fear the Reapers. Versión europea :Reaper :Since he's clearly not planning on doing any gardening, watch out for that scythe! You can tell when one of these has its sights set on you because the music will change and you'll hear a loud scream as it summons its Reapettes. If you always keep your distance and attack from afar, there'll be no need to fear the Reapers. Descripción del trofeo en la versión para Wii U Español right|90px :Funesto :Este enemigo de Kid Icarus: Uprising enarbola una siniestra guadaña. En aquel juego se ponía frenético cuando entrabas en su campo de visión y llamaba a sus funestos menores para atacar. Crúzate con él en Mundo Smash cuando tengas tres o más luchadores para recibir una bonificación de torre. Si tienes dos o menos, ¡te lanzará! :*''NES: Kid Icarus'' (08/1987) :*''N3DS: Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (03/2012) Inglés Versión americana :Reaper & Reapette :Since he's clearly not planning on doing any gardening, watch out for that scythe! He loved to scream and summon Reapettes in Kid Icarus: Uprising. In Smash Tour, you'll need to have at least three fighters when you encounter him to earn a Checkpoint Bonus. If you don't bring enough fighters, you'll get launched. Ouch! :*''NES: Kid Icarus'' (08/1987) :*''Nintendo 3DS: Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (03/2012) Versión europea :Reaper :A foe that appears in Kid Icarus: Uprising, wielding a rather intimidating scythe. In that game, he'd go berserk if you entered his line of sight, calling in his Reapette minions to attack. In Smash Tour, bump into him with three or more fighters to get a Checkpoint Bonus. Be careful, though! With two or fewer, you'll just get launched! :*''NES: Kid Icarus'' (08/1987) :*''Nintendo 3DS: Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (03/2012) Enlaces externos Funesto Funesto menor Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes